The present invention relates to a connector fixed to a board, and particularly to a structure for fixing a connector to a board.
When a connector is fixed to a board, screws or pins are used as fasteners. Today, pins are used predominantly as fasteners. This is because using pins reduces time required for fixing a connector to a board compared to a case where screws are used.
FIG. 13 illustrates a prior art connector 101 fixed to a printed board 104. The connector 101 is made of synthetic resin and has a pair of brackets 102. A through hole 102a is formed in each bracket 102. When fixing the connector 101 to the printed board 104, metal pins 103 are used. The pins 103 each have a head 103a, a pair of elastic axial portions 103b extending from the head 103a, and stopper claws 103c at the distal ends of the axial portions 103b. 
Each pin 103 is inserted into the through hole 102a of one of the brackets 102 and into one of a pair of through holes 104a formed in the printed board 104. The head 103a of the inserted pin 103 engages with a part of the top surface of the bracket 102 about the through hole 102a. The stopper claws 103c are engaged with a part of the bottom surface of the printed board 104 about the through hole 104a. This fixes the connector 101 to the printed board 104 and prevents the connector 101 from being loosely held in a direction perpendicular to the printed board 104.
When a connector 101 is fixed to a printed board that has a different thickness from that of the printed board 104, pins having a different length of the axial portions 103b are used. If the connector 101 is fixed to a printed board that is thinner than the printed board 104 with the pins 103, there will be a gap between the stopper claws 103c of each pin 103 and a part of the bottom surface of the printed board about the through hole 104a, and the connector 101 will be loosely held in a direction perpendicular to the printed board. Also, if the connector 101 is fixed to a printed board that is thicker than the printed board 104, the pins 103 are too short to be used to fix the connector 101.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a structure for fixing a connector to a board which structure permits a connector to be stably fixed to boards having different thicknesses with common fasteners.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a fixing structure of a connector and a board is provided. The fixing structure includes a fastener for fixing the connector to the board, and a space maintaining mechanism located between the connector and the board. The fastener extends from a first member to a second member. The first member is one of the connector and the board, and the second member is the other one of the connector and the board. The fastener includes a engaging portion that is engaged with the second member. When the engaging portion is engaged with the second member, a predetermined space is created between a facing side of the connector and a facing side of the board. The facing sides face each other. The space is varied in accordance with the thickness of the board. The space maintaining mechanism determines the position of the connector relative to the board such that the space in accordance with the thickness of the board is maintained.
In another aspect of the present invention, a connector fixed to a board with a fastener is provided. The fastener extends from a first member to a second member. The first member is one of the connector and the board, and the second member is the other one of the connector and the board. The fastener includes a engaging portion that is engaged with the second member. When the engaging portion is engaged with the second member, a predetermined space is created between a facing side of the connector and a facing side of the board. The facing sides face each other. The space is varied in accordance with the thickness of the board. A projection is formed on the facing side of the connector. The cross-sectional area of the projection decreases as the distance from the facing side of the connector increases. The projection determines the position of the connector relative to the board such that the space in accordance with the thickness of the board is maintained.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.